In which I become a pirate
by SkullByte
Summary: I really can't do summaries all that well but i will work on one a bit later.
The square was deathly quiet as all faces looked towards the large scaffold where the sun outlined the figure of a man kneeling in chains two other men with long sword like weapons in their hands had them crossed in front of him.

The man kept his head bowed but the wide signature 'D' smile could be clearly seen.

 _Once upon a time, there was a great pirate his name was 'Gol D Roger' he had conquered every treasure that existed, at his execution his last words inspired the young, the reckless, and the hopeless and romantic dreamers._

"Want my treasure?" he asked amongst the deadly silence his voice raspy from weeks of misuse.

He gave a small 'humph' eyes still shadowed as the grin stretched wider.

"I will give them to those who can find them. I have gathered it all in this world and hid them in that place." He grew silent and the men in the crisp white and blue uniforms lifted the swords dropping them down with a clang.

 _The world has entered the pirate era._

Loud booming cheers rang throughout the square

 _Somewhere in the south blue a beautiful woman with pale strawberry blond hair and a pink hibiscus flower choked on a sob pressed her hand to her lips as she dropped the newspaper pressing her hand flat to her slightly rounded belly._

* * *

~``~The arrival of fate~``~

* * *

Soft snores rang around the small simple room, the walls painted a light baby blue with small places where white clouds were painted in, a desk was pushed to the corner with multiple lovingly dog-eared books or dull pencils, a bed was pushed against the further wall with a tuft of black hair just barely peeking out.

There were loud booming voices sounding from outside the door and the sound of pounding feet on the floor, a loud continuous beeping sound began to play, a long tanned arm reached out and began to slap around her clenching into a fist and slamming it down onto the alarm clocked causing it to cease it's annoying caterwauling.

A soft groan sounded from the bed before a young woman pushed herself up into a sitting position leaning back on her right hand as she rubbed tiredly at her eyes glazed ocean blue eyes trailing to the alarm clock.

She gave a jaw breaking yawn and stood her knees and back cracking as she pushed on her lower back and stretched with a loud groan.

She lightly scratched her side with an uncomfortable hum, grabbing her back she left her room going to the shared dorm bathrooms and quickly picked a stall setting her bag to the side and did her business before stripping out of her pajamas and turned don the water stepping into the curtained stall.

She dried off tugging on undergarments and a pair of cargo shorts with a baggy shirt over a black camisole; she ran a brush through her inky black hair fixing it so the white streak in her bangs wasn't spread through her hair.

She slipped on a pair of comfortable socks with her hiking boots and brushed her teeth.

She finished up and stared into the mirror taking in the wide blue eyes framed by thick black lashes, the scar that went from her left temple to her right jaw, and the messy inky black hair clipped back by a simple clip, dark circles were under her eyes and she sighed once more picking her bag up.

It was the day after the finals, and she was dead tired.

"Yo! Asher!" A tired smile stretched across her lips as a tall boy rushed over sweat making his brown hair cling to his forehead.

"Hey Jack, how are you not dead tired." She huffed and he gave a sheepish grin.

"My coffee intake was boosted, what you doing over the summer Raven?" He questioned an odd hopeful gleam in his eye.

"I'm heading home, my brothers getting married." Raven chirped eyes twinkling in happiness, Jack gained a crestfallen expression that was gone the instant it was visible as he flushed.

"ah well, I'll see you at the start of the new year just think one more year and no more private school, then college!" he said excitedly a grin on his face. Raven chuckled nodding.

"Can't wait, I should go, I don't want to miss the bus, have a good summer!" She called behind her back where jack was being laughed at by his buddies as they passed about money.

Raven waited patiently at the bus stop an older woman sat beside her humming a tune and knitting.

"Would you like some fruit dearie?" Raven blinked and flushed as her stomach gave a loud gurgle causing the old woman to chuckle and hand over an odd looking peach, it was slightly swirled and a vibrant pale blue color,raven hesitantly took it not wanting to be rude.

"Oh thank you." Raven answer uncertainly before plastering a smile on her face and bit into the fruit, she bit back a gag and slightly turned her head coughing to get the small bit of fruit out of her mouth but it slithered down her throat before she could spit it out.

Her vision swam as her heart throbbed painfully as her chest tightened sweat collected on her body as she spasmed and arched her back falling back against the bench her body going stock still head lolled back as her mouth opened in a silent scream eyes lolling into the back of her head.

The old woman gave a sad sigh regretting her orders and lightly closed Raven's eyes before frowning her eyes sparking in an idea, time to call upon a favor from an old friend.


End file.
